Riley.EXE
Hi! I must tell you this story! Do you know a film called Inside Out? It's a film about 5 emotions inside an 11 year old girl Riley Anderson. But, I can recover what Pixar showed us one day. As we can tell right now, The film tells the story of Riley, A happy, hockey-loving 11-year-old Midwestern girl, but her world turns upside-down when she and her parents move to San Francisco. Riley's emotions -- led by Joy, She and her friends try to guide her through this difficult, life-changing event. However, the stress of the move brings Sadness to the forefront. When Joy and Sadness are inadvertently swept into the far reaches of Riley's mind, the only emotions left in Headquarters are Anger, Fear and Disgust. But i'm not here to tell you all about what happens in the movie, This is a story about a missing Inside Out sequel. I was an intern at Pixar Animation Studios back in 2016. It wasn't until last year, I was nominated artist of the year for my creative ideas. The best I ever did was character rotations, similar to Toy Story, Where the characters are turned to a curtain position. But what I didn't know is that somebody said something about this sequel of Inside Out, They didn't even make the trailer about the film. According to John Lasseter, In this Inside Out sequel, He did not want Riley Anderson to be 15, He wanted her to stay 11. I even made a private poster for the film. I worked so hard on it. Pixar must've gave me at least some credit, or even an A+ on it. One day, John Lasseter came into my office and told me that he found a secret DVD called Riley.EXE. I was guessing that it was our alternate edition of Inside Out. Indeed, It was. I asked if we can call everyone to come watch this alternate print of Inside Out. Mr Lasseter said yes, He got everyone in the viewing room. I was the one who had to put the DVD in because that's my job. Then I realized that there were previews on the DVD, The previews were Cars 3, Pirates Of The Caribbean 5 and Queen of Katwe. The Disney and P'ixar logos were shown, But there was no opening credits. Just a picture of a noose while the opening theme played in reverse. The film's title said Inside Out: Profanity. It showed the Anderson's house, And it was night. It showed the inside of the house, Riley's Mother and Father were in there. There was no music, just the sound of wind. It showed Mrs Anderson crying, and her eyes turned into balls of blood, and it dripped out of her sockets. I started feeling sick, and I vomited inside my mouth. The sound of wind was silent, and Riley's parents started talking: We'll have to leave Riley home alone!" Reverse music, no sound, just wind. And crying. Mrs Anderson cried even more, but her voice started to sound deeper. She went completely silent, She was still crying, Just not making any sound. Mr Anderson eventually died. He lied on the floor, missing his eyes. Mrs Anderson isn't very happy about what they are doing to Riley, She began to cry blood. It showed them in the car. In the next scene, Riley was messing around, taking "Happy Pills", and she was laughing. Her voice sounded deep. Her head slowly spins and her eyes were black voids. Riley started growing her big ass teeth, Her black voids disappear and turn into her regular eyes, and she says, No...No...No...No... During this scene, Pete Docter was freaked out, and then Riley jumps out the window, The thing is, She lands on her feet. Then it shows a cartoon with a nuclear bomb landing in the city of Seattle. I wondered who exactly made that cartoon. I wasn't sure because I am a post production manager on most films. Then it went back to the movie, But what happened next made me jump out of my seat. In this scene, Riley was sleeping naked on her bed. She got up and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a container of chocolate ice cream and went to the living room. I don't understand what was happening, This didn't seem scary. Riley turns on the TV and puts in a video tape that said, "Squidward's Suicide." What, Why is there a Nickelodeon reference in a Pixar movie? I shrugged it off and continued watching. The screen faded to black for 14 seconds before some text font that was from the THX logo a few years ago. The text read, "You've come a long way, Here's what you are going to see next!" As the text faded, The sounds from the lost Spongebob episode played. Then it showed a picture that scared the crap out of me and the rest of the interns. It showed Riley but she had bloodshot eyes and her teeth were a complete monster. She was standing behind a forest that was all green. This scene stayed on for about the entire movie until it came to the credits while the sounds still played throughout. The credits only listed, "Written by Stanley Griffin." This was a terrible experience for me. I decided to quit, So I did! Goodbye! Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:Lost Movies Category:Disney